


Way To Fall

by Sparrowsverse



Series: gunXpen [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes out to buy groceries and saves a blond haired woman instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 5x02 of Supernatural. Everything else after that is AU. Smallville up to Season 9, everything else after that is AU. Thanks to strangevisitor7 for the beta!

It had been three months since Sam Rifle had woken up and he was still no closer to finding out who he really was.

He'd spent the time at the hospital healing; physiotherapy and hoping someone would come forward to claim him. But no one had.

His hair had begun to grow in finally covering the surgery. When he'd finally left Metropolis General Hospital, he was put in contact with a social worker assigned to help him settle into a normal life.

He was currently sitting in his small apartment with the evidence of his new life spread out in front of him: Social Security Number, Birth Certificate and Driver’s License.

Apparently he had been taught how to drive at one point in his...previous life, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember who his teacher had been.

The social worker, Evalyn Bash, a wonderful bubbly English woman. She refused to let Sam lose hope.

She's taken him on a tour of his neighborhood, pointed out a grocery store, clothes store and the best coffee shop in the city three blocks from The Daily Planet. She'd found him a job at a mechanic’s shop and he started next week.

With two hundred dollars in his new wallet, Sam decided it was time to go food shopping

Sam shut and locked the door behind him, walked out of his apartment building and headed towards the grocery store.

The sights were interesting to see, buildings were as high as the sky and the streets were busy with people coming and going.

Stopping at a red light, Sam looked to the right and saw a bus coming. Looking to his left and passed some of the crowd on the corner, his eyes went wide as he noticed a small blond engrossed in her book. Her momentum was carrying her into the street directly into the path of the bus.

There was no hesitation as Sam quickly moved forward, grabbed the blond and hauled them backwards. She landed on top of him as the bus went speeding down the street, horn blaring.

Green eyes widened as the woman looked over her shoulder and saw the bus go past. She looked down at him and smiled her thanks.

She was beautiful. Blond hair and green eyes that he could lose himself in.

“Can I keep you?” Sam blurted out.

“I’m sorry?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, are you okay?” Sam rephrased the question.

“That’s what I thought you said,” she grinned as she stood and then helped Sam up. “I’m fine; this should teach me to glance up once in a while. Are you okay?”

He smiled at her. “I’m good.”

“Chloe Sullivan,” She announced herself as and stuck her hand out.

“Sam Rifle,” he said as he took her hand and shook it.

“So Sam Rifle, other than saving women from walking into oncoming buses, what brings you out on the streets?” Chloe asked as she retrieved her book from the ground. Brushing the dirt off the pages, she looked at him.

“Groceries,” Sam said as he pointed across the street at the grocery store.

“Always a worthy cause,” Chloe grinned. “I hear eating food is in this year.”

“Oh good, I wouldn’t want to be behind in fashion this year,” Sam joked back.

She glanced at her watch and swore. “As you grateful rescuee, let me treat you to some Chinese, tonight?”

“Oh, um...” Sam winced. What to do here...

 _“Accept the date you idiot!” the familiar voice in his head snapped._

“All right, which Chinese restaurant?” Sam asked. “I just moved here and I don’t know the city really well.”

“Well, there’s a good Chinese place around the corner of The Daily Planet, just near Starbucks,” Chloe stated.

“All right. What time?” Sam asked.

“Seven o’clock, Sam Rifle,” Chloe said and she pointed at him. “I expect to see you there!”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!” Sam snapped off a salute to her.

Smiling at him, Chloe checked the traffic before walking across the street.

Sighing, Sam knew he wasn’t ready for any kind of relationship, but he could use a friend.

He hoped Chloe understood that.


End file.
